When treating skin to achieve benefits, the success of the end result depends on many different factors. While the formula of the treatment composition is important, it is not the only thing that contributes to a successful and consumer perceptible end result. Also important is ensuring that the correct amount of treatment composition is applied to the treatment surface, and that it is applied in a way that optimizes its end benefits. For example, it is known that consumers often do not read directions on products they buy. As a result, the products are applied incorrectly or in improper amounts. The end result is that the product is not as effective as it could be and the consumer may reach the conclusion that it is not effective for its intended purpose. One way to address this problem is to design packaged products so that the consumer's intuitive use of the product is correct and in accordance with product instructions even if the consumer did not read them.
When considering eye treatment compositions in particular, most often the desired end benefits are to reduce the appearance of superficial lines and wrinkles around the eyes, to lift and tighten loose or baggy skin under eye skin, and to lighten the appearance of dark under eye circles. Lifting and tightening skin under the eyes can significantly reduce the perception of aging by providing the fresh, “wide open eye” look of youth.
It has been discovered that formulating eye treatment compositions in a way that causes the polymers present in the composition to “ball up” will facilitate formation of a physical “micro-mesh” structure within the formula that will lift, tighten, and plump under eye skin. It has been further discovered that the desired benefit is optimized when the appropriate dose of treatment composition is applied to the treatment surface and even further improved when applied with a specially designed applicator using a massaging effect.
The invention is directed to packaged skin treatment product comprising a skin treatment composition, a receptacle for storing the composition and an applicator in the form of a cap/rod/applicator assembly, where the amount of product delivered is appropriate and the suggested regimen maximizes the end benefit.